Erin and Lilly
by writer-jm
Summary: A diclonius is unable to use her vectors and a girl is brought in to help her. Shoujoai! A host of OCs. OCOC romance warning.


When I first heard my friend explain Elfen Leid, I vowed never to watch it. I wasn't eager to see "the bloodiest seven minutes in anime." I don't equate violence with a good show. I also heard about theNana'sstep father'smolestation and nearly had a fit. (I HATE rapists and child molesters) However, once I got past the first episode, I was morbidly entrancedand thoroughly enjoyed it.

I was shocked when this story idea hit me. I never planned on writing anything for this series, but my mind wouldn't let it go. So this holiday season I took my brainstorming sheet (my usual starting point) and produced the rough draft of this chapter. I don't think this will be as dark as the show, but I'm not a very dark writer.

An Important Note: This story is a romance between two original characters. I will try very hard to make up for this. This will also take place after the series.

Warning: Shoujo-ai contained within! (That means lesbians, to those unfamiliar.) There might be some blood, violence and non-sexual nudity. Those of you have seen the show will understand.

Speaking "…"

Thoughts '…'

Erin And Lilly: An Elfen Leid romance

There is always some story that slips through the cracks. For every tragedy, there can be a ray of hope. In the dark labs of the diclonius research facility, there was little hope. It was a harsh, cold place full of pain and suffering. Those who were imprisoned there knew no freedom. Danger was a part of the faculty's everyday life.

But this story is one of hope. There is always a light in the darkness, if you choose to search for it. Andoccasionally hope can find you.

--

"Sir, are you sure this is a good idea?" the secretary couldn't believe the news. "To bring in an outsider could be disastrous. What if she let our secrets out?"

"I'd have her silenced before she had the chance. Besides, she's been interviewed extensively and signed dozens of confidentiality agreements. She should be well aware of the seriousness of our agreement." His voice was cold and sure.

"Why not an insider, sir? Then, we at least know we can trust them." The secretary almost pleaded.

"Miss Kanno, any attempt we've made to get response from No. 11 has failed. She knows the staff here and we need someone to form a bond with her. Otherwise, all the money we've spent on keeping her alive will be wasted."

The secretary decided to move on to her next concern. "Is there a reason for the closeness of age?"

"We've all ready tried father-figures and mother-figures. This girl could be like an older sister or friend." He glanced at his Rolex. "How long before she arrives?"

"I believe security's checking her in now…" The woman began to speak instructions into a radio. "Bring her to conference room 3."

--

Erin MacKenzie paced the small room. There were several comfortable-looking chairs, but she was too nervous to sit down. She kept running her hands through her shoulder-length, blonde hair.

She had decided to do some volunteer work the summer before her senior year of high school. Somehow, she had ended up talking a strange womannamedAlanna Jeffries about one of her troubled girls.Alanna was looking for someone to spend some time with "Lilly." Erin instantly mentioned her desire to volunteer. The woman asked if she was willing to undergo a background check. This confused Erin, but the woman explained it was for the safety of both individuals. She sweetened the deal with an offer to compensate her for her time.

She had been flown to an isolated island and been through tight security scrutiny. It was more of a fortress than the orphanage she had been expecting. Now she was isolated in a waiting room. She adjusted her jean jacket anxiously.

Then, the click of the door opening echoed through the room. A severe, gray-streaked man entered, followed by a woman, who appeared to be a secretary.

The man spoke first. "Hello, Erin. I'm Hatoshi Kiba, the director of the facility and this is my secretary Miss Kanno. I believe you met with the assistant director, Miss Jeffries. How much did she tell you about… Lilly?" He seemed uncomfortable using the name. Were there that many people here that names were difficult or did he simply find them unimportant?

"She just said that Lilly needed a friend and that she had a unique medical condition." The secretary and director shared a significant look.

"Unique indeed." Mr. Kiba said, frustrating Erin further.

The secretary, noticing her discomfort, explained. "The first thing you will notice is the intense red hair and eyes. Second, you will notice two horn-shaped protrusions above her ears. She is unique down to the genetic level. She is a sub-species of the human race know as diclonius."

Erin's jaw was slack. She was expecting a lonely foster child, not a horned, demi-human!

The director chose to speak again. Irritation was evident in his voice. "I'm sorry that my secretary is as subtle as a tornado, but it is important that you know what you are dealing with. There's more for you to learn."

The secretary continued. "I'm sorry for being so direct, you don't have a lot of time to prepare. If you want to leave, now would be the best time. However, the confidentiality agreement still stands." She pulled out a manila folder. "Here, these may help in your decision." It held photos of a girl a couple of years younger than her. She was wearing a hospital gown and covered in blood red hair. The most shocking part was her equally red eyes. They were sad and vacant as if her soul was gone.

Erin's heart told her to stay. Her brain screamed 'run!' Somehow her heart won. "I'm staying. Lilly needs someone. I want to help her."

"Good," was the director's reply. There was a beeping from his coat. "I'll be leaving now. Miss Kanno will take care of the rest." He pulled out a cell phone and left the room.

"Okay," the secretary said with a sigh. She seemed to be considering her next words. "The next part is a little hard to swallow. Besides the obvious physical differences, diclonius have another abnormal trait. I know it's hard to believe, but diclonius have invisible arms called vectors that extend from her back." She paused to let it sink in. Erin's head didn't explode, so she continued. "Lilly has four of them and they had a range of twelve feet. However, Lilly's vectors have stopped responding; that or sherefuses to use them."

"Why?" Erin was surprised she wasn't more freaked out. 'Probably compassion… My mother said I would walk barefoot across broken glass to help a puppy.'

"We're assuming it's a psychosomatic problem." At the blank look she received, she tried another phrasing. "We think her severe depression has caused her to lose her abilities. That's why you're here. Miss Jeffries wasn't kidding when she said this girl needed someone."

"Why does she need to use her powers?" Erin could tell she was stretching it thin. The secretary leaned closer. Obviously, this might get her in trouble.

"This is a diclonius research facility. Her survival depends on her ability to use her vectors." Her eyes shifted away in shame. "If she can't use her vectors, she will be disposed of and it will be as if she never existed."

Erin's heart broke. "When do I meet her?"

The secretary almost smiled. "Is now too soon?" The blonde shook her head and they left.

--

After going through several armored doors and rows of guards, they arrived at a door marked 'No. 11.' They entered an observation room. Erin noticed a brunette sitting in front of a monitor and a glass window.

"So you must be Erin, the super friend." She shook hands with the woman. "I'm Anne Wolcott. I watch over Lilly."

Erin was about to make pleasant conversation when she looked through the glass. This was the first time she saw Lilly with her own eyes. The red-haired young woman was shackled to the wall and kneeling, with her head down. Then, as if psychic, the diclonius looked in her direction. Their eyes met and Erin knew it was time. She felt the full burden of her responsibility as she saw the life in front of her.

Then, she blushed. "Why is she naked?"

Miss Kanno and Anne shared a look, before the secretary spoke. "We're not sure. It's just the way it has always been. I guess it has something to do with security."

Erin's mind was racing. 'They've left her like that?' Anidea rose to the forefront. It would be embarrassing, but it would definitely make an impact. "How many men come in this room?"

"None, unless we push the alarm or a VIP is visiting. Why?" Anne asked.

"I want to make a good first impression on Lilly." Erin said, nervously. The secretary and observer looked confused.

Erin walked through a steel door into Lilly's prison. The diclonius's red eyes dully looked into her green eyes. Erin began to blush at the nude girl's unwavering stare. She took off her jean jacket and set it on the floor. Next was her tank top. She continued until all she had on were socks. Lilly looked confused.

Erin calmed herself to move forward as a pair of eyes glanced over her bare form. She stopped only a foot away and kneeled in front of the girl. "Hi, I'm Erin MacKenzie. I'm here to be your big sister and best friend." She gathered her courage and hugged the girl. She felt her skin tingle and pulse race, but wrote it off as adrenaline.

Lilly seemed shocked at first, but then attempted to return the embrace. "I'm No.11, but Anne calls me Lilly." She spoke with a soft voice that could only be described as sweet. However, the tone sounded tired.

"Hold on, Lilly." Erin turned around. "How do I get these shackles off?"

The P.A. system clicked on. "Are you sure?" Anne's voice.

"Positive." There was a loud click and Lilly literally fell into her arms. The redhead returned the embrace and nuzzled her shoulder. Erin felt surprisingly comfortable with the embrace. However, she began to notice the poor state of Lilly's health. She was weak and malnourished. She spoke again, this time to Lilly. "Are you hungry?"

Lilly looked as if she were about to refuse, but then she noticed the concerned look in her new friend's face. "Okay."

"Can we get some food in here?"

--

After dinner, the two girls had halting conversation. Erin became aware of how little Lilly knew about the outside world. The blonde resolved to teach her everything she could. This would be a lot of work, but the smile of Lilly's face was worth it.

First would be modesty. 'How can she stand it? I'm freezing!' She dressed Lilly in her undergarments and jacket, before dressing herself. 'I need to do some shopping…'

As they said their goodbyes for the day, Lilly asked (with an adorable pout): "Are you coming back, big sister?"

"Yes. I promise. I'm going to buy you some clothes and find some things for us to do together." Erin said. She hated leaving. She knew she was the only bright spot in this girl's life. She wasn't going to waste time.

--

"Sir, Miss MacKenzie has left. She's convinced No. 11 to start eating again."

"Excellent. Is she returning?"

"Yes. She's determined to save Lilly's life. She even went as far as donating some of her clothes. No. 11's reaction was phenomenal."

"Hmm… Make sure these visits continue without a hitch and keep me informed."

"Yes, sir."

--

Back in No. 11's room, Lilly was shackled once again. However, her eyes weren't dark. Every few minutes she would sniff the jean jacket, trying to embed the scent of Erin to memory. Lilly felt warm inside and wasn't sure why. 'What is this feeling?' She could barely stand the wait until the blonde girl showed up again.

In the observation booth, Anne smiled. 'She's smitten.'

End of Chapter One

About Erin's stripping… It wasn't sexual. I wanted Erin to show vulnerability and openness in her approach to Lilly. I tried to think about it from Lilly's perspective. Imagine being the only one naked around people walking around fully clothed. You'd really feel like the odd one out. Then, one day someone is also unclothed. They're trying to be like you and understand you. It makes for a unique association and a halfway decent first impression. (At least in my mind).

I'd appreciate feedback and some ideas for activities and stuff. Fashion experts (or just fanatics) what do you think Erin should buy Lilly? At least one should be a dress.


End file.
